Reorganizing The Group
by USXAVIER
Summary: Reorganizing The Group... Yeah... I don't really know where this'll go...


**USAuthor enters the room**

**USAuthor: **Good afternoon. My name is Xavier, and I'm here to tell you a story. It's a rather confusing story, but it's one that should be told.

**USXanavier enters the room**

**USJeremie enters the room**

**USMike enters the room**

**USAuthor: **The story involves these three characters, among others. The story happens in the realm of the TV show, Code:Lyoko, combining it with a small idea of a story that I had.

**USAuthor: **Our story begins after the end of the Second Season, in a small Texas town, with a Late-night computer nerd, surfing around.

-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-

Reorganizing the Group

_Chapter One_

"_The Infection"_

-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-

Lubbock, Texas

12:08 AM CST, February 27, 2008

Fersten Residence

-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-

"Ugh… another one of these CSS sites…"

Mike Fersten was surfing randomly, mumbling to himself as he went. He was using an online service called "StumbleUpon", which allowed a user to "stumble upon" interesting web sites. Mike was an avid user of the service, and had found lots of interesting things during the process. However, the service liked to give Mike CSS tutorial sites. "I wonder why it gives me these all the time," Mike mumbled, as he clicked the button for the 300th time.

While the new page loaded, Mike received an IM through AIM. He double-clicked the tab and accepted the "Unknown Message" from 'TrueVisualDude' with a keystroke.

As Mike began chatting with this mysterious person online, one of his electrical outlets across the room started to spark and release a black gas. This went unnoticed by Mike. However, this strange black gas went into his water cup, located on the other side of his computer desk. As he finished up his chat, he grabbed his cup and chugged it down. Suddenly, he lost consciousness…

-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-

5:37 AM CST, February 27, 2008

-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-

Mike was becoming conscious again. He saw what looked like a Test screen that appears on most computers at the beginning, then a progress-bar-like device. When this device filled, his vision went black. Five asterisks appeared, and he was able to open his eyes.

Mike stirred. "Ugh…" He opened his eyes, and blinked a bit. The clock on the screen said 5:30. "Did I get knocked out or something?" he wondered out loud. "And what was that weird DOS screen?"

'It was what you think it was,' said a voice in Mike's head. This freaked Mike out a lot, to the extent that he jumped out of the chair. "Who's there?" he said out loud, not realizing the voice was inside of his head.

'My name is The Virus, but you can call me TV,' the voice replied. Mike looked around the room. "Where are you?"

'I'm inside you,' TV answered, 'You don't know what happened do you?'

'No…' Mike said inside his head, as he carefully sat down on his computer chair. 'What happened?'

'Now I'd be glad to tell you… I infected your water… this created nanoviruses in it… that you willingly drank. These quickly coursed through your systems, converting them. So… You're a robot!'

'Hold on, TV… That's completely against any science! How can you prove it?' A panel then opened on the back of Mike's hand. Inside it was a graphic display currently displaying the time. 'Proof enough for you?' TV asked sarcastically.

'Yeah,' Mike replied. The panel slid shut. 'But why me?'

'Because,' TV replied, 'you have special… abilities that could be useful.'

'What are you talking about? I can't do anything special…'

'You can, Mike… You just don't know it yet… I'll be able to unlock your abilities soon… and we will work together to improve the world.'

'I got a question. Why The Virus?'

'I'm just a bunch of viruses combined…'

-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-

Kadic Academy, Bulangecourt

3:45 PM EST (European Standard Time); February 27, 2008

Jeremie's Dorm

-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-

"Great," Jeremie said. "XANA's free now… We have absolutely no idea what he's going to do…"

"Jeremie," Aelita responded, we always can ask for help… we don't have to do this all on our own… maybe get an international friend or something…"

"Don't worry Aelita," Jeremie reassured, "I've got it all under control… Nothing will happen… I promise."

"I know, Jeremie… I'm just worried is all…"

-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-

(Yes, that was short…)

Somewhere, USA

8:35 AM CST; February 27, 2008

-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-

"I wonder what I should do now…"

A person was sitting outside, looking up at the sky. He was wondering what was going to happen today… It was such a nice day… "I wonder if I should start on the project…" He grabs his laptop and begins an IP search. "Bingo…" he said, as he found what he was looking for. He opened up a message window and began to type…

-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-RTG-

**USAuthor: **Introduction pretty much done… I bet you know my mystery man…

**USXanavier:** See you around…

**CONNECTION LOST…**


End file.
